Parapluie
by Desertio
Summary: "Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais être un parapluie. Un grand parapluie jaune, découpé dans le soleil. Je pourrais empêcher toutes ces choses ennuyeuses de tomber sur la tête des gens que j'aime. En particulier sur Hermione."


**Disclaimer:** Je me sens c*nne de le répéter, m'enfin : Tout est à JKR, je lui donnerais carrément les droits d'auteur si elle voulait se servir de mon histoire comme d'une serviette de bain ou de papier WC. Et ce serait un sacré grand honneur.

**Note :** Bon. Okay, je dois avouer qu'avant de m'inscrire, je me disais "mais c'est pas possible, tous ces auteurs qui affirment avoir rencontré quelqu'un sur ce site! Tout le monde se fait des potes, mais en vrai je suis sure que c'est juste pour frimer et qu'ils s'apprécient pas tant que ça..." En gros, c'était ça. Et puis je me suis incrite le mois dernier, et LA VACHE j'en reviens pas des gens sympas que je rencontre! *o*

Comme c'est **Deria** qui m'a parlé des Hermione/Luna, je lui dédicace cet OS :) (avoue, là tu sautes de joie devant ton PC et tu me vénères comme une divinité! Tu as raison, continue.)

* * *

><p><strong>Parapluie<strong>

Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais être un parapluie. Un grand parapluie jaune, découpé dans le soleil. Je pourrais empêcher toutes ces choses ennuyeuses de tomber sur la tête des gens que j'aime.

J'aurais pu servir à Padma, quand Harry et elle se sont disputés l'autre soir. Il y avait des gouttes partout sur ses joues, et si elle avait eu un parapluie ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je lui ai dit mais elle n'a pas compris. C'est dommage.

J'aurais aussi pu servir à monsieur Snape. Lui ne pleurait pas, mais il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux qui me donnait envie de le protéger. C'est plutôt étrange, parce que d'habitude il a toujours l'air très fort et les gens n'ont pas envie de le prendre dans leurs bras. Mais cette fois-là, si.

Neville pourrait m'utiliser quand il voudrait, bien sur, mais il est plutôt heureux en ce moment et me tenir entre ses doigts le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. En plus, si j'étais là quand il met ses mains sur les hanches de Lavande, je poserais problème.

Mais ce qui serait vraiment, vraiment chouette si j'étais un parapluie, c'est que je pourrais empêcher les remarques de Ron de tomber sur Hermione.

Je n'aime pas du tout Ron, encore plus depuis qu'il sort avec Hermione. Il est très jaloux et le fait savoir, mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ça la blesse. Il commente sans arrêt ce que fait Hermione, et lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas s'y prendre comme ça. Avant, c'était Hermione qui faisait tout le temps ça, mais au moins elle critiquait ce que les autres faisaient vraiment mal. Ron se contente de dire que tout est nul.

Je n'aime pas Ron. Mais j'aime beaucoup Hermione. Encore plus que les autres, je crois, parce que c'est pour elle que je veux me transformer en parapluie. Pour que les seules choses qui lui tombent dessus soient des bonnes choses. Je pourrais éloigner Ron d'elle et elle retrouverait le sourire. Moi aussi, je sourirais. Mais je crois que les parapluies n'ont pas trop de bouche, ni de dents, alors il faudra que je devienne un parapluie spécial.

* * *

><p>Depuis que j'ai vu Neville et Lavande coller leur deux bouches l'une contre l'autre, je veux faire pareil avec Hermione (en tant que parapluie, il faudra vraiment/ que j'ai une bouche). Neville m'a expliqué que les gens le font avec une personne qu'ils aiment encore plus que les autres, parce qu'ils sont amoureux d'elle. Je lui ai demandé c'était quoi, être amoureux, et si c'était pareil que quand je veux protéger Hermione des mots de Ron. Neville a fait une tête étrange, mais pas comme quand les gens ne me comprennent pas. Nev' ne fait jamais cette tête là. Finalement il a dit que oui, voilà, j'étais amoureuse d'Hermione.

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est bien ou mal. Il paraît que Ron est amoureux d'elle, mais ça ne la rend pas très heureuse alors je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je le cache. Et puis, Nev' m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop que je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un qui est déjà amoureux d'un d'autre. Il a dit que ça faisait mal.

Mais tant qu'on ne me frappe pas, je n'ai pas mal, alors ça va. Sauf quand maman est morte, là j'ai eu mal dans la poitrine, mais papa m'a dit que c'était à cause d'une maladie qui allait prendre longtemps à guérir. Il avait raison, quand je pense à Maman, parfois j'ai encore une douleur. Mais ça va.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui j'ai dit à Ginny que Neville a dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Hermione. Elle aussi a eut un air bizarre, mais elle a sourit et a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui sorte avec Hermione plutôt que son crétin de frère. Ensuite il y a eu un silence, et je lui ai demandé si elle était amoureuse de Fleur. Ses yeux sont devenus très grands, ses joues très rouges et elle a répondu que non, pas du tout. Alors je me demande pourquoi elles agissent l'une envers l'autre comme Neville l'a décrit.<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a fait plaisir, qu'elle voit elle aussi qu'Hermione n'est pas heureuse avec Ron. Je croyais être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'empêche Ron de lui faire du mal. Il suffirait peut-être de lui demander.

* * *

><p>J'ai demandé à Ron d'arrêter d'ennuyer Hermione, et ensuite ça a été confus. Il s'est levé et m'a un peu crié dessus, mais pas longtemps parce que Ginny et Harry lui ont envoyé un sort en même temps et qu'il ressemblait à une chauve-souris avec des plumes. C'était drôle.<p>

En plus, depuis ce moment, Hermione me regarde beaucoup. Ça me rend joyeuse.

* * *

><p>Ron fait la tête à tout le monde. Et tout le monde lui fait la tête. Même Harry, qui lui pardonne beaucoup de choses normalement, n'a pas essayé de se réconcilier avec lui. Il dit qu'il a été trop loin. Mais si c'était le cas, il se serait perdu, non? Enfin ça dépend du chemin sur lequel il marchait, parce qu'il y en a certains qui sont tout droit, et même quand on va trop loin on peut toujours revenir sur nos pas. Le chemin de Ron devait avoir plein de virages.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione aussi doit penser que Ron s'est perdu, parce qu'elle lui a dit que c'était fini entre eux, qu'elle ne le supportait plus, et que même si elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser écraser comme ça. Ron a crié un peu, mais rapidement il s'est mis à pleurer. Pour lui, je ne veux pas être un parapluie. Un mouchoir, à la limite, mais pas beaucoup plus. J'ai eu peur qu'Hermione ne revienne sur ses mots, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, même si elle était très triste de voir Ron pleurer. Du coup, maintenant il y a une tension entre mes amis et je n'aime pas ça. Il faudrait que j'arrive à les faire rire.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione recommence à sourire. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, je trouve, mais elle essaye. Et quand elle le fait, ça me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser.<p>

Ron s'est excusé et a dit des choses assez gentilles, comme "je sais que tu mérites mieux que moi" et "je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir". J'ai eu encore peur qu'Hermione lui demande de se remettre avec elle, mais elle n'a rien fait. Ils ont eu une conversation seuls, après ça, et quand ils sont revenus ils avaient l'air triste, mais résigné. Je suis contente que ce soit fini entre eux, mais je ne suis pas contente de penser ça, comme si c'était mal.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle va mieux, on parle beaucoup, elle et moi. Ça me rend heureuse, et je n'ai plus du tout envie de me transformer en parapluie, parce que je suis presque sure qu'elle ne voudrait pas discuter avec un parapluie. Elle est très intelligente, mais elle croit que les objets inanimés ne sont pas vivants. Il faudrait que je lui dise qu'elle se trompe, et que je bavarde très souvent avec ma lampe de chevet, qui a beaucoup de conversation.<p>

Quand on parle, Hermione et moi, ce n'est pas comme avec les autres. Elle n'utilise pas des mots simples pour que je comprenne, et elle n'a pas cette tête effrayée qu'ont les gens quand ils attendent ma réponse. Elle me parle vite et avec des mots compliqués, parce que c'est la seule qui a compris que ce n'est pas parce que j'utilise des mots simples que je ne connais pas ceux qui sont difficiles. Je crois que je suis encore plus amoureuse d'elle depuis que je sais ça, mais il faut que je demande à Neville si on peut être un peu amoureux et beaucoup amoureux.

* * *

><p>Neville a dit que oui, que lui par exemple, il était très amoureux de Lavande, mais qu'elle, elle l'était un peu moins de lui. Mais il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il est très content qu'elle l'aime juste un peu. Alors je lui ai dit que je pensais être encore plus amoureuse d'Hermione qu'avant. Il a dit que c'était possible, mais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention de ne pas l'aimer plus que lui. Il a rit, mais je n'ai pas compris. Je n'aime pas du tout Hermione comme j'aime Nev' ou Ginny, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais les comparer. Ça me semble impossible.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione a fait quelque chose de très bizarre, ce soir. On était toutes les deux à la bibliothèque, pour faire nos devoirs, quand elle a passé son doigt sur mon avant-bras. Elle m'a demandé si je trouvais ça agréable, et comme je lui ai répondu oui, elle a mis sa main dans la mienne. On est restées longtemps comme ça, même si ce n'était pas pratique pour écrire, jusqu'à ce que la bibliothèque ferme.<p>

Ensuite, quand il a fallu qu'on se dise bonne nuit, elle a hésité un instant avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. J'étais tellement étonnée que je n'ai pas réagi. Mais je suis revenue au dortoir en sautillant, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Neville. D'abord, je ne sais pas si Hermione le voudrait, parce que ce n'est pas trop dans ses habitudes de faire ça. Ensuite, parce que, pour la toute première fois, j'ai envie de garder ça dans ma tête, comme un secret. Je suis très excitée, c'est mon premier secret!

* * *

><p>Je persiste à croire que Ginny est amoureuse de Fleur. Et inversement.<p>

Pour Noël, Mrs Weasley nous a invité au Terrier, papa et moi. Toute la famille était là, et j'ai vu comment Gin' et Fleur se regardaient. Je n'avais pas compris, mais depuis que je sais ce que veut dire "être amoureux", je sais que c'est ça. Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ginny nie. Si j'étais elle, je voudrais le crier au monde entier!

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait pas fait de choses bizarres depuis plusieurs semaines, mais aujourd'hui elle a recommencé.<p>

On était à la bibliothèque - c'est là qu'on se retrouve seules, le plus souvent - et pendant que je cherchais un livre elle s'est collée à mon dos. Elle a inspiré fort dans mon cou, comme si elle voulait se souvenir mon odeur pour très longtemps, et puis elle m'a embrassée l'épaule qui était nue. Ensuite elle a posé son menton dessus, et elle m'a entourée le ventre avec ses bras.

Au début j'ai été très surprise, parce que les gens qui m'aiment bien ne font pas ça, et parce que ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à un comportement d'amoureuse. Finalement, j'ai juste posé mes mains sur les siennes, et on est restées comme ça longtemps. Je crois que les questions qui tournent sans arrêt dans ma tête ont compris que c'était important, parce que tout s'est arrêté. Je n'entendais plus que sa respiration.

J'ai beau regarder, elle ne fait pas du tout la même chose avec Ginny. Alors je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. Peut-être qu'elle trouve que je sens bon?

Je vais lui demander.

* * *

><p>Elle a dit que oui, je sentais bon, mais que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait fait ça. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi, alors, elle a dit qu'elle me répondrait la prochaine fois qu'il pleuvrait.<p>

C'est étrange, mais je suis prête à attendre si c'est important.

* * *

><p>La météo n'est pas trop mon amie. Il fait beau depuis deux semaines, alors qu'on est au mois de Mars. D'habitude il y a beaucoup d'averses.<p>

Ça m'ennuie encore plus parce qu'Hermione devient de plus en plus câline quand on est seules, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Faites qu'il pleuve.<p>

* * *

><p>En Histoire de la Magie, je me suis réveillée à cause d'un bruit contre les fenêtres. Un bruit de pluie. J'ai quitté le cours avant la sonnerie et je me suis précipitée vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je me suis mise devant Hermione et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait cette attitude avec moi, et qu'elle était obligée de répondre parce qu'il pleuvait.<p>

Elle s'est levée, m'a prise par la main et m'a entraînée jusqu'à la grande porte. Là, elle a fait apparaître un grand parapluie rouge, et on est sorties sous la pluie.

C'était agréable, de se coller à elle pour ne pas être mouillée.

- Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse? j'ai demandé.

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vois ce parapluie? Il nous protège. Eh bien, parfois j'ai envie de me transformer en parapluie pour te protéger de tous les problèmes que tu pourrais avoir, et qui te tombent dessus comme ces gouttes. C'est un peu fou, mais...

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Mais ensuite, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas faire ça avec moi, alors je me suis reculée pour voir son visage. Elle souriait.

Elle a lâché le parapluie, mais il est resté en l'air au lieu de tomber. Puis elle a saisi mes joues au creux de ses mains et a recommencé à m'embrasser.

.

Je suis sure qu'on est le plus beau couple de parapluies qui n'ait jamais existé.

* * *

><p>J'ai conscience d'avoir fait une Luna bien plus naïveinnocente/créti... -non rien- que rêveuse, comme elle est sensée l'être d'après les bouquins, mais le mélange de lucidité et d'étrangeté que j'avais tenté à la base donnait vraiment un truc naze, donc j'ai recommencé dans ce registre là.

Du coup c'est carrément le pays rose des bisounours, mais ça n'a pas d'autre prétention x)


End file.
